Glacial Grounds
Glacial Grounds is the eleventh of the Quest Islands you encounter. It is locked prior to the completion of the main quest on Jumbled Jungle Like all islands, There are Normal, Hard, and Heroic Modes Monsters You will find the following monsters : (Incomplete?) Normal * Landblubbrr * Acitile * Frosling * Aurora * Urqua * Penngrince * Whiz * Subwoofer * Catalyst * Tadley Hard *Catacomb *Canopus *Orcorona Heroic *Frostbite *Marcellus *Sirius *Catastrophe *Megarex *Loki *Frostaria *Orcamajor Quests Normal *Defeat Thermia (Completion of this quest will unlock Radiant Rift) *Defeat William *Defeat Rascal *Defeat 5 Catalysts *Defeat 5 Acitiles *Capture Aurora *Capture Frosling *Capture Landblubbrr Hard *Defeat 3 Canopus *Defeat 3 Aites *Defeat 3 Catacombs *Defeat 3 Noxitiles Heroic *Defeat 3 Frostbites *Defeat 3 Catastrophes *Defeat 3 Frostaria *Defeat 3 Marcellus Layout Synopsis Glacial Grounds has 18 screens, 17 of which you must progress through. Within those screens you will find *3 Clashes **3x3 Clashes *33 Monster Battles **16 Mandatory Battles (this can vary due to some random placement) **17 Optional Battles (this can vary due to some random placement) *9 Clearable Boulders **3 Mandatory Boulders **6 Optional Boulders *4 Meltable Gates (Can only be melted once you have the torch) **1 Mandatory Gate **3 Optional Gate *17 Treasure Chests Screen by Screen Detail Screen 1 Contains 1 battle and 2 optional battles Screen 2 Contains 1 battle, 1 optional battle, 1 optional boulder and 1 treasure chest Screen 3 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to the next screen, as well as 1 treasure chest. Screen 4 Contains 3 battles. 2 battles may or may not be required due to placement, as well as at least 1 optional battle, 1 optional boulder and 1 treasure chest. Screen 5 Contains 3 battles. These battles are usually optional, but can be required due to random placement. Screen 6 Contains a secret platform that allows access to your battle with Emmie (N). For info on activating the platform, please see Emmie's page. Screen 7 Contains a clash with William, an optional battle, and a letter that must be delivered to the castle on screen 16. The clash with William involves fighting his 3 monsters Stumply (A), Gulper (R), and Waliver (W). Screen 8 Contains 2 optional battles (one can be cleared for easier passage north) 1 optional boulder, 1 optional gate and 2 treasure chests. Screen 9 Contains 3 battles, all of which must be completed to open the door to obtain the torch, as well as 2 treasure chests. Screen 10 Contains 3 optional battles (may vary due to placement), an optional boulder, and a treasure chest. Screen 11 Contains 2 battles (the north one can be avoided if screen 4 allows for passage), 1 mandatory boulder, and a treasure chest. Screen 12 Contains 3 battles, all of which are required to complete to open the door, as well as a treasure chest. Screen 13 Contains a boulder, a battle, 2 optional boulders, 1 optional battle, and 3 treasure chests Screen 14 Contains a boulder and a battle Screen 15 Contains a clash with Rascal, a gem you must deliver to the castle on screen 16, and two treasure chests. The clash with Rascal involves facing his 3 monsters - Rockard (R), Noxitile (Poison), and Gheist (M). Screen 16 Contains two statues that accept the letter and gem you acquire from earlier clashes, as well as 1 optional gate and a treasure chest. Screen 17 Contains 1 mandatory battle, and one other battle that may or may not be required due to placement. There is also 1 optional gate and 1 treasure chest Screen 18 Contains only your final clash with Thermia. The clash invloves fighting her 3 monsthers, Boogey (I), Aquinnemi (W), and Frostbrrn (I). Category:Islands Category:Quest Islands